lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Gen. Grievous1138/MORDOR ~ BETA 6 ~ NURN
And shortly after the last one, it's time for more Mordor. I have now completed all of Nurn with the most builds of any update yet (though most of them are small.) Alongside previous additions of Minas Morgul, the Udun fortresses, the strongholds of the Ephel Duath and Ered Lithui, Barad-dur, and Mount Doom, I have for you the following: *Thaurband - The capital fortress of Nurn, Thaurband is a colossal city-prison home to thousands of Orcs and human prisoners and slaves. As the nexus for most of southern Mordor, Thaurband features vast prisons and warehouses, orc-barracks, slave barracks, command towers, a supply yard, and a port on the river Guthrant, as well as three command towers. *Port Annurnen - A port on the western Sea of Nurnen, near one of the largest of Nurn's vast farming complexes. Annurnen sends more wheat to Thaurband than any other port, and imports large amounts of slaves. The build features docks, a customs building, a storage yard, a lighthouse, and many farms nearby. *Port Fornurnen - A port on the northern Sea of Nurnen, near a forest used for lumber. Fornurnen sends wheat to Thaurband, sends lumber to Thaurband, Harnurnen, and Rhunurnen for shipbuilding, and imports large amounts of ore. The build features docks, a customs building, a storage yard, and a lighthouse. *Port Harnurnen - A port on the southern Sea of Nurnen, near the slave mines of Mordor's southern mountains. Harnurnen sends wheat to Thaurband, sends ore to Thaurband and Fornurnen for tools, and imports large amounts of lumber. The build features docks, a customs building, a storage yard, and a lighthouse. *Port Rhunurnen - A port on the eastern Sea of Nurnen, near where slaves from the east and south are processed. Rhunurnen sends wheat to Thaurband, sends slaves to the rest of Nurn (especially Annurnen), and imports large amounts of lumber. The build features docks, a customs building, many slaver towers, and a lighthouse. *Nurnen Fleet - Nurn has a large number of ships on the Inland Sea. some of these ships transport cargo or slaves, but others have a rather different purpose: war. Nurn's warfleet consists of warships, troopships, and a flagship, the Reaper. All the ship variants are present in the Nurnen Fleet, floating out there somewhere in the sea... *Ruins of Nurnost - Long ago, Nurnost was the sister city of Thaurband, built on the eastern side of the Sea. However, it was seized by rebel slaves after Sauron's fall, and upon his return he ordered the fortress razed and left in ruins with all its people inside. These ruins still stand, a grim warning to any who would resist... *Tol Caran - A small, rocky island in the Sea of Nurnen, formerly of little note. After Sauron's return, however, the Orcs in charge of Nurn began to use the island as a dumping ground for Men unfit for labor but useless to the Eye. When the Uruks had spare time, it doubled as a hunting ground. Link: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1EHNy8L2rLRIhmh6OoSBjwEAW2iBXMBLa Keep your eyes peeled. This is the last beta update for Mordor. The next version will be the final one... Gen. Grievous1138 (LOTR Mod Wiki Admin) comlink 22:26, November 9, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts